Daughter of The Warehouse
by Simi Zor-El
Summary: A Manipulative and Misguided Old Man kidnaps a child from her family; unknowingly setting in motion a series of events that would one day come close to destroying the world. "Do you even know what you have done, Mr. Dumbledore?" The strange woman asked to him. "You have stolen the child of one of History's greatest minds." FemHarry. Pairings: Secret.


Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Warehouse 13. Note: I have moved the Harry Potter timeline up 10 years (Example: starts Hogwarts in 2000). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **July 14, 1899- France**_

Eight years old, Christina Wells was playing in her room when suddenly an old man appeared out of thin air. Frightened, Christina hid quietly in her wardrobe but the old man had seen her hide. As he moved toward the wardrobe, he pulled out a fancy stick and flicked it at the wardrobe causing it to open.

"There you are. I have been searching for you. I'm sorry, my dear girl but it's for the greater good."

The old man pointed the stick at Christina and a bright light hit her and knocked her out. The old man then knelt down beside her, pulled out a vial of strange liquid, opened her mouth, and poured the liquid down her throat. In mere moments where once there was an eight years old girl, there was now a new born baby girl.

The old man pulled out a small wooden mannequin then waving the stick, changed it to look like the girl previously did and animated it. He waved the stick again and gave the fake instructions to act just like the girl.

With the fake in place, the old man picked the infant up and vanished. Moments later, the fake was killed by robbers.

While all this happened, a man in a warehouse shook his head at the foolishness of the misguided old man, who would one day incur the wrath of one of the greatest minds in history.

* * *

 _ **July 31, 1980- Godric's Hollow, Wales**_

A couple was sitting in their living room mourning the loss of their unborn child when they heard a knock. The man went and answered the door.

"Professor Dumbledore, wha-" The man started to say but stopped when he saw the sleeping infant in Dumbledore's arms.

"James, might I come inside?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um...Yes, come in." James said confused.

He stepped aside and let the professor in. The men walked into the living room where the woman stood upon seeing the confused look on her husband's face then noticed the sleeping child.

"What's wrong? Has something happened? Who is that child?"

"Lily, it is good to see you. Nothing is wrong; however, I must speak with you and James."

The infant then woke up and, upon seeing the old man holding her, started crying loudly. Lily immediately took the baby from Dumbledore and started rocking them.

"This is Christina. I found her outside the gates of Hogwarts. After hearing about your loss, I thought perhaps you both would be interested in adopting her."

Lily and James looked at each other for a moment. They both had a strong feeling that something wasn't quite right about his story and decided they would adopt the baby. They would visit the goblins as soon as they knew Dumbledore was not around.

"We will adopt her." Lily replied finally.

"Wonderful! Here are the papers" Dumbledore said pulling out the adoption papers he had already prepared.

Lily and James both signed the papers after Lily carefully read them to insure there were no hid clauses to prevent them from investigating the truth. Afterwards, Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts and began to plan.

* * *

 _ **August 1, 1980-Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London**_

The morning after Dumbledore's visit, the Potters and their new daughter went to Gringotts via floo. As soon as they arrived, they approached a free goblin clerk.

"State your business." The Goblin spoke.

"Lord and Lady Potter to speak with Potter Family Account Manager, Bloodfist." James replied.

"Of Course, Lord Potter. Griphook, escort Lord and Lady Potter to Bloodfist." The Goblin said calling over another Goblin.

"Follow me." Griphook told them. They followed him through a long corridor to a door with a polish plaque with 'Manager Bloodfist' on it. Griphook told them to wait a moment before heading to inform Bloodfist of their presence. They stood there waiting for five minutes before he came back and told them to enter.

"Lord and Lady Potter, I was informed that you wished to speak to me. No doubt concerning the young child in Lady Potter's arms." Bloodfist said as they entered the office and sat across from him. James nodded before explaining the events of the night before.

"I see. What is it you wish to do regarding the child?" Bloodfist spoke with a grim look. For this was indeed a very grim situation, especially if the scent he smelled on the child belonged to who he thought. He inwardly shuddered. _If she really is Her child that old human may have doomed Wizarding Brittan. Gringotts will have to make sure to keep a Very close eye on the child to keep out of the old fool's control lest we incur Her wrath as well for negligence._

"We would like to do an inheritance test on her." James replied. Bloodfist nodded and pulled out a dagger with runic engravings and a blank piece of enchanted parchment.

"Cut her hand with the dagger over the parchment and let seven droplets fall on it. Don't worry about the cut, the dagger is engraved with healing and numbing runes so she won't feel it and it will heal automatically. Afterwards, the parchment will glow red before showing her information," Bloodfist explained as he handed the dagger to James.

Lily held Christina as James carefully took the baby's hand and cut it with the dagger following Bloodfist's instructions. The parchment glowed of a few moments before dimming to show the text now written on it.

 _ **Name: Christina Emilia W.**_

 _ **Birth: May 16, 1891**_

 _ **Father: Unknown**_

 _ **Father: James Fleamont Potter (Adopted)**_

 _ **Mother: Helena George Wells**_

 _ **Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evens (Adopted)**_

There was silence all around until Bloodfist said a single word that Lily and James would later agree with after hearing the explanation. "Damn."


End file.
